Misadventures in Training: Why Can't I Do This Right!
by Auto-nin13
Summary: Sasuke is having an identity crisis as Naruto refuses to eat her cooking. Iruka, wanting to save Naruto from food poisoning, offers to give the two a cooking lesson. Yet, with Hinata spying, Sasuke trying to impress, Naruto ready to snap, and Iruka discovering why dealing with ninja-in-training romance is hard... Well, let the cooking disaster begin. MiT 3


**Authornote-Well, here's the next part of Misadventures in Training, Why Can't I Do This Right. ****Now I am caught up posting this series here and can work on the next part. I put the four chapters as a one-shot here with the whole story under 9,000 words. However, a bit of comedy in this part of the story. Especially with Hinata Type-F joining the show this time. What does that mean... Heh heh, you'll have to read to find out. However, I hope you all enjoy this story and have a great day!**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. Oh, this is kind of pre-canon if you're wonder. Right about anime filler wise when Naruto and Iruka meet as student and homeroom teacher.  
**

 **EDIT: Somehow my italics disappear when I uploaded. Here is take two with all the italics put back in place. Sorry about the formatting goof.  
**

* * *

 **Ch.1**

 _Why can't I do this right!_ Sasuke thought, her eyebrows twitching at the person before her.

"No no no," Naruto shook his head, crossing his arms in an "X". "Throw that bento in the trash! I just fully recover from food poisoning yesterday!" Naruto shouted, glaring at the simple bento box in Sasuke's hands. He was even standing several feet away, moving back every time Sasuke tried to take a step closer to him. "I can smell it is bad from here."

"Come on. My cooking is not that bad," Sasuke said, "I promise this time it's good. I triple checked the ingredients this time."

"Did ya taste it?" Naruto said with smirk, seeing the color drained from Sasuke's face. "Thought so. This means hell to the no."

"Will you at least try this bento?" Sasuke asked, her eyes watering a little. _I put all my love into it, but why does he keep refusing to try my cooking again? That last time was a fluke!_

"No. I value my life over food." Naruto said while backing up again. Sasuke kept moving forward with the bento. "Now, will you leave me alone? Just seeing that thing has my stomach in knot-Huh?" Naruto blinked, looking up to see he bumped right into Iruka. The Chunin looked down, holding several reports in his arms.

"Hm? What are you doing, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"He won't eat the bento I made for him," Sasuke whined, puffing her cheeks in annoyance. I mean, my cooking can't be that bad! I only screwed up once...

"Ah… I see." Sasuke glared at Iruka, who also stepped back away with Naruto. Iruka's face pale with beads of sweat coming down. "Did you make sure to taste it first?"

"I messed up one time! I can cook just like any other girl!" Sasuke shouted before sweating at the horrified looks from the teacher and student. _Why are you both giving me such a look? Girls can cook you know! Including me!_

"Ah, Sasuke… You sent Naruto and yourself to the hospital for two days due to food poisoning." Iruka sighed, shaking his head. "It took Naruto three days after that to get well enough to come back with having the worse of it. Can you please not send him back to the hospital? I rather him skip class than seeing him near death again."

"Again, that was a rare fluke," Sasuke grumbled, looking away in embarrassment. "Why won't you give me the chance to prove it?"

"No. Once my trust is lost, it is very hard to get it back. Your food I have no trust in," Naruto said, crossing his arms in determination.

 _No! How am I supposed to be like the manga couples without eating lunch with you at school!_ Sasuke thought, tears forming in her eyes. _Aren't couples who are still in school eat meals together? The girlfriend sharing her homemade bento with her beloved boyfriend? There's no way this love can grow without such dedicated time from what my research showed… At this rate, Naruto's gonna hate my guts! No, I will not give up!_

"Ah… How about this?" Sasuke and Naruto looked at Iruka, "How about I teach you both how to make a bento this afternoon?"

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked, looking at Iruka as if he went crazy.

"Well, Sasuke seems hell bent on giving you a bento, but I rather not see another food poisoning incident. I am off for the rest of the day once I get these reports turned in." Iruka said, smiling at them both. "Why don't I teach you two how to cook with making basic bento foods? That way Sasuke learns how to properly cook and Naruto sees it to prove her cooking is no longer questionable."

"Iruka-sensei! That's brilliant!" Iruka paled as Sasuke stood before him, her eyes lit up in pure joy. "Ah, you live in an apartment, right? Isn't the kitchen a bit small?" Sasuke asked, realizing the issue with being in Naruto's apartment to check up on him while sick.

"That is true," Iruka said, sheepishly smiling at them. "How about I buy the ingredients once off-duty and we meet up at Sasuke's place. Your kitchen should be big enough for us all to cook with no issues."

"Deal!" Sasuke chimed, doing a thumb up.

"Hey! Don't I get any say in this?" Naruto asked, glaring at both of them. "I already know how to cook. I just don't make bentos since I don't exactly know how you make all those odd treats for them. I am perfectly happy with eating take out or store bought lunches."

"And how much does that cost you? I mean, buying the lunches? Making the bento yourself actually saves you a good chunk of ryou." Iruka smirked, making Naruto sweat, "Also, if Sasuke becomes a decent cook out of this and she brings you lunch every day… Think of the extra savings. You might be able to update all your kunai and shuriken. Maybe even get a brand new outfit by the time the graduation exams come around." Iruka chimed, seeing Naruto trembling before them.

 _Did Iruka just make Naruto mad!_ Sasuke thought in horror. _Not good! Not good!_

"A-Alright!" Naruto shouted, his face red with anger, "But, you have to taste her food first, not me!" Iruka blanched before nodding. "Then, it is a deal. Now leave me alone, Sasuke… I rather gather my nerves for this afternoon with the bad feeling I am getting."

"Don't be rude, Naruto." Iruka sighed at his students, "You should be happy you have a loving girlfriend at this age."

"Have you ever dated, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked with a dead tone, giving the teacher a nasty look.

"Ah… My love life is… Uh, a bit complicated due to being a ninja." Iruka said, trying to keep his voice steady at the look he got. "In some ways, I kind of wish I took the time to date in the academy when I was a student."

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Naruto grinned, though it was of pain and pity instead of joy.

"With that look… I can't tell if I should give you detention or fear for my life for that comment." Iruka said as Sasuke looked away. She caught a glimpse of Hyuuga Hinata jumping in shock with being seen spying around the corner and running off with a blush on her face.

 _Hinata's been spying on Naruto and me more often than she did before. I know she has a crush on many boys… But I wonder why she has had a spiked interest in Naruto and me?_ Sasuke ponder before shaking her head. _Nah. Shouldn't worry about it. As long as I keep the girls thinking I am a boy, I keep my fish protected from potential threats._

"See," Sasuke snapped out of her slight evil chuckle and looked at a scared Iruka and tired Naruto. "If you do date, make sure to have proper information."

"Advice taken," Iruka said, slumping some with despair.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke said, glaring at them both. _Oh, well, can't stay mad at my Naruto. But, seriously, what were they talking about dating to have such looks?_

 **-Page Break-**

 _I am in pure heaven!_ Hinata thought, blood slightly dripping from her nose. She held onto a branch, barely keeping herself from falling out of her spying spot.

 _A threesome romance between my top shipper and two hotties is happening in reality before me!_ Hinata covered her mouth with her free hand to keep her squeals of joy escaping. She was watching as her sensei Iruka taught the class's top student Sasuke and deadlast Naruto how to cook. All three of them wearing aprons was the cherry to top of Hinata's boy love fantasies that flashed in her head.

 _I was overjoyed with finding Naruto and Sasuke is a real couple. Now I have Iruka-sensei joining into the forbidden love!_ Hinata chuckled, seeing Iruka start the lesson.

"I will be teaching you both to make lovely bentos today. Just promise to make me one for school later on." Hinata imagined Iruka speaking, doing a wink to the two students while holding up a ladle.

"Hai, sensei!" Hinata's version of Naruto chimed, "Though, Sasuke gets to try all my cooking first!"

"Hn. Please make it taste at least decent," Hinata's dream Sasuke sighed, getting his kitchen tools. "Though, if you make better food than me, I might let you top."

"Hell ye-"

"Nononononono!" Hinata blushed, shaking her head to rid herself of the daydream while keeping her mouth covered. _Naruto's my husbando! I promised only pure romance shipping with him! I would love for him to fall for me, but he's just too cute to not ship. Plus, since he really is gay, there's no way he'll date a fujoshi like myself._ Hinata let out a sigh, letting her blood pressure drop. _Plus, if I go full blast, I might faint and get arrested since I am spying on them._

"Hm?" Hinata blinked, focusing back on reality. She watched as Iruka showed both boys the basics of making a rolled egg dish. However, he kept making minor mistakes out of being nervous. _Ah, Iruka-sensei. He's the sweet older brother type uke. Caring and kind, yet not above being stern. He's so easily flustered that I am amazed Sasuke has yet to tease him._

"Ah… Wait…" Hinata paled, watching as Sasuke tried to cook. However, everything the dark hair boy touched suddenly turned into a disaster, resulting in Iruka and Naruto rushing to rescue both Sasuke and the cooking equipment. _Ah... Wait, don't tell me Sasuke is a Tsundere-like type? One that acts superior, yet is really klutzy and emotional?_ Hinata thought, seeing Sasuke in tears with failing dish after dish. _OMG! So cute! He must be that emotionally charged uke that barks loudly, but is so sweet, embarrassed, and loving to his boyfriend between the sheets._ Hinata thought, keeping her squeals down. _I am so… Wait, if Iruka and Sasuke are the uke, who is the seme?_ Hinata pondered, realizing an issue.

"Everyone stop!" Hinata jumped with hearing Naruto shout. "Let's me do this!" Naruto growled, grabbing the skillet and instantly taking charged. The shocked Iruka and Sasuke stood back as Naruto began to cook with the professionalism and seeming skills of a top chef.

"N-No way," Hinata gasped, a blush forming on her face. _Naruto's the seme! And a controlling type!_ Hinata watch in utter shock as Naruto finished his cooking, letting out a sigh of relief. _D-Don't tell me he's the type trying to make a harem! That would explain why he let Iruka into his relationship with Sasuke! He wants to get all the boys for his own!_ Blood began to drip from Hinata's nose as she began to imagine all the possibilities, never noticing Naruto spotted her from the kitchen window.

* * *

 **Ch.2**

 _Now I know why the academy does not do home economics in the curriculum,_ Iruka sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while looking at the results of his cooking lesson. _My bento items are normal. Iruka sighed in relief, seeing a basic rolled egg, rice balls, and cooked sausage and boiled salmon on his plate. Also tasted it and it's alright. I am a pretty average cook. But-_

"Why did it turn out like this?" Sasuke groaned, glaring at her plate. Iruka gulped, seeing everything looked like burnt wood or some kind of strange goop outside the rice balls. The rice balls, luckily on another plate, were perfectly made.

"Well, as promised," Iruka sighed, taking one of the rice balls and biting into it. "At least you can do good rice balls, Sasuke. Though, I am a bit scared of trying to teach you other dishes with what I am seeing."

"It was a fluke! Let me try again!" Sasuke shouted, puffing her cheeks at Iruka.

"No. We already have quite a mess to clean up," Naruto sighed, also taking a rice ball and trying it. "This is pretty good considering what happened last time. However, if you want to try again, you will be cleaning up this mess by yourself."

"Naruto… So mean…" Sasuke slumped to the ground, trembling in despair as Iruka looked around.

 _My lord, it's worse than a battlefield._ Iruka sighed, finding he was very glad now for wearing an apron. The counters were covered in a mess as well as the floor. He was just amazed the cabinets did not get covered with egg and rice considering all that had happened. Iruka's eyes then landed on the plate of Naruto's cooking. _But, this just makes me lose all confidence in my abilities to cook._

"What's wrong, Iruka?" Naruto asked, noticing the annoyed glare Iruka had aimed at his cooking.

 _That's the thing! Nothing is wrong!_ Iruka thought, examining the perfection that was Naruto's cooking. _A perfectly made rolled egg held together with a seaweed bow, rice balls shaped as cute panda characters, the sausages made into octopus and even the other side dishes had a perfect, cute appearance to them. All it was missing was a bento box and to be arranged into the perfect lunchbox._ "Naruto… Who taught you how to cook and why have you never made a bento before?" Iruka asked, sighing in defeat while Sasuke also looked meekly at Naruto's cooking.

"Old man Teuchi who runs Ramen Ichiraku," Naruto said, still confused by the gloomy looks both Iruka and Sasuke were giving him. "Though, he only taught me the basics of cooking and some fried items for lunches. I really can't take eating fried foods due to all the sparring and exercising we do after lunch. It gives me gas and upset stomach. Hence I always bought lunches and such since Teuchi is kind of busy with his restaurant for me to ask. Don't tell me, it's the rice balls, right? I always wanted to try those character looking ones I have seen in the girl's bento." Naruto sheepishly laughed, looking away in defeat and dejection.

"Just because it looks good…" Iruka mumbled, Sasuke and him looking warily at the items. It might not taste well like Naruto experienced with Sasuke's cooking. _However, since I am his teacher, I must take the sacrifice as I rather Sasuke not-_

"Bottoms up," Sasuke said, taking a rolled egg.

"Hai!" Iruka jumped, grabbing a rolled egg as well before they took a bite. _Amazing!_ Iruka thought, his eyes wide at the bliss of flavors to hit his mouth.

"Delicious!" Sasuke chimed, her cheeks flush with pleasure. "Naruto, you're a good cook!"

"I-I'm not!" Naruto shouted, blushing while looking away. "Let's clean up this mess so I can go home and study for the test coming up!"

 _You rarely study...Did we just managed to embarrass you?_ Iruka thought before smiling. "Alright. Let's clean up."

"Dammit! I can't lose this!" Iruka looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow before seeing her bolt forward. "I'll clean up! Don't worry about-"

"Sasuke! Don't run!" Iruka shouted before smacking his face with seeing Sasuke slip on the mess on the floor...And slammed right into the dirty dishes. The crash caused several dishes to launch out of the dirty water that Naruto and Iruka caught.

"Ow. I guess the floor is… Ah…" Sasuke paled, seeing Naruto and Iruka covered in food scraps due to catching the plates and such before they hit the floor. "Sorry!" Sasuke bowed, apologizing.

"I'll clean the kitchen."

 _Holy shit!_ Iruka recoiled from the fury coming off of Naruto. Naruto's eyes twitching in anger as he tried to calm down. _I-I never knew Naruto had a temper like this!_

"Could you please give us some clean clothes so we can wash ours?" Naruto sweetly asked with a strained smile on his face.

"H-Hai," Sasuke said, trembling in fear.

"Ah, Naruto, don't you want me to help you out?" Iruka asked, his own voice trembling some. _Dear lord, he's mad! He is doing a good job of keeping it in check… But, scary._

"Nope! Just dandy!" Naruto chimed with a dark smile on his lips. "Just keep Sasuke from adding to the mess, please."

"Hai," Iruka sheepishly smiled at his student. _Naruto… Why do I have a feeling Sasuke's love for you is possibly one-sided?_ Iruka thought before seeing the fire of determination lighting up in Sasuke's eyes. _Ah, that might be why… I might need to take control over washing the clothes before Sasuke hurts herself._

 **-Page Break-**

 _Well, at least I have some peace and quiet with this,_ Naruto thought, finishing cleaning the dishes with a cleaned up a space to put them first. "Now to get the rest of the mess," Naruto sighed, looking at the war zone that was Sasuke's kitchen.

 _However, I am just amazed Sasuke is such a bad cook. How did she live off just rice balls and take-out the whole time?_ Naruto pondered, looking around for a bucket to make mop water in. "Whatever. She probably gets helps from the adults." Naruto said, taking the door to the outside to see the bucket he was looking for. However, he also found Hinata getting down from the tree.

"Eep!" Hinata hid behind the tree.

"So, you were spying in on us." Naruto sighed while walking over. _Probably spying on Sasuke,_ Naruto thought, facing the blushing girl. "So, enjoyed what you saw?" Naruto asked with a grin, deciding to tease Hinata to feel a bit better with a laugh.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered, her face turning even redder.

 _Is she alright? Maybe she has… Wait a second,_ Naruto's eyes widen, _Don't tell me she has a crush on me like Sasuke! Is that way she always fainted when I talked to her and such!_ Hinata trembled with seeing the evil smirk that came onto Naruto's face. "You like me, don't you?"

"H-H-Hai!" Hinata managed to yelp, gripping the tree harder to keep standing.

 _Perfect! If I have Hinata fall in love with me and have her be my girlfriend, I can dump Sasuke and give her a reason to leave me alone!_ Naruto thought, not noticing his evil chuckle he was doing like Hinata has. _Now to hook this fish!_ "Then, how about we go on a date tonight?" Naruto asked in a charming voice, winking at Hinata. "I would love to chat with you more."

"N-N-N-Naruto as-as-asking m-m-me on a-a d-d-d-date?" Hinata asked, her face turning as red as a tomato. Her eyes wide open as she trembled, Naruto unable to read the many emotions trying to come across her face.

"Hai." Naruto chimed, _Come on! You're my only chance to escape Sasuke!_

"N-N-No way... N-Naruto-kun's bi!" Hinata squealed, closing her eyes in embarrassment. "Totally bi!"

"Ah, ye-Wait, what?" Naruto asked, blinking in confusion.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Nononononono! I will not break the dream I am in now!" Naruto stood there in shock, watching as Hinata sped off with a bleeding nose.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, pure confusion written over his face. _What in the fucking hell did I just experience?_ Naruto thought before hearing yelps. "I know I am going to regret this, but what the hell is Iruka-sensei doing?" Naruto sighed, walking back into the house.

"Iruka-sensei… Sasuke… Have you two ever washed clothes before?" Naruto asked, his eyes starting to form a tic of twitching. A mess of suds covering the laundry room floor with an oddly dry Iruka and Sasuke compared to their soaked surroundings. The source of the suds was the washer that had been stopped just before Naruto got into the room.

"Yes… Just never with a washing machine," Iruka answered with a sheepish smile, "Since I never dirty that much laundry, I just washed my clothes in the sink of my apartment and air dry on good days."

"Same here," Sasuke said, sulking with her head down. "I never learned how to use this thing."

"Ever heard of a laundromat?" Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "No. It's alright. I'll deal with this, too. Go sit somewhere out of the way… Before I really snap," Both Iruka and Sasuke nodded and quickly got out of his hair. In fact, he sweated with hearing them seemingly run upstairs. _Ah, that must be where Sasuke is living. Do I sound that angry to scare them to Sasuke's apartment?_ Naruto slumped, looking back at the new mess added onto the kitchen mess he still had to deal with.

"Yoosh!" Naruto said while rolling up the sleeves of the shirt he borrowed from Sasuke, "Time to go cleaning mode. Though, never expected to do this outside my own apartment," Naruto said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head before going to get the bucket. "Ah, if I mop up the washer mess first, then I won't need to make mop water." Naruto pondered aloud, thinking of his strategy to counter the messes.

* * *

 **Ch.3**

 _Why is it I can't do anything a girl can do right?_ Sasuke thought, sitting on her bed with Iruka looking around. _I mean, I am a girl for crying out loud, yet… Yet if I can't even cook, how can I be a wife or mother? I can't accept it as if I do then restoring my clan will never happen!_ Sasuke shook her head, trying to get her nerves back. _I have to prove to Naruto I can be a wife!_

"Ah, Sasuke, why have you always been a loner?"

"Huh?" Sasuke nearly tripped when she stood up. "What do you mean, Iruka?"

"Well, you have the worse grades for cooperation. Yet, with what I seen today, you're actually social. Why are you opposite in the academy?" Iruka asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I… get nervous." Sasuke sighed, looking down. "I mean, after what happened, I realized I couldn't rely on other people. When I try to wrap around my head of even talking to other people, I freeze up and hence the Sasuke everyone knows. Part of it is because I am scared. Will I lose them like my family or will they betray me like him? The other part is I can't take the pity many people give me for my lost."

"Ah, it's just, I never expected such a 180 out of you," Iruka said, slightly smiling. "How did Naruto get into your heart? I find it hard with how you were in the academy to fall for the deadlast… Though, he got us beat on laundry and cooking." Iruka sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Well… I think he understands me best. He even accepted me as a girl," Sasuke sat back down on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest. "He's always working hard, training even though everyone kept calling him a loser. He also is warm and friendly, yet alone like me with no family and friends. I can't help feel my heart flutter when I find him working hard to try and improve himself, much like I did when my clan was still alive and even now as I try to keep the Uchiha clan name alive."

"Ah, that is true." Sasuke blinked as Iruka sat down next to her. "Being alone is painful. I used to act like a clown when I was in the academy, much like Naruto. I did it to try and numb the pain of being alone as I lost my parents when I was a kid. But, you both kind of hurt yourselves with how you both seem to refuse friends. You do it by denying them purposely while Naruto seems to push them away without knowing it."

"But, I have to do things alone!" Iruka jumped by Sasuke's shout, "I mean I have to kill that man myself. I have to keep Naruto happy myself. I have to revive the clan through my own hard work. I refuse to rely on others and possibly putting my weight on their shoulders or they pull me down...But… But… Why is it I have no skills as a wife!" Sasuke admitted aloud, tears forming in her eyes.

"Huh?" Iruka blinked before seeing Sasuke put her face in her hands.

"I mean, how can I be a wife and mother if I can't even cook. I am a girl, yet I keep failing even to prove it to myself. I don't look like a girl. I don't act like a girl. Heck, I can't even cook or clean like a girl. At this rate, Naruto will hate me and leave me!" Sasuke sobbed, unable to keep her tears back anymore. _I am only making Naruto mad at me instead of falling in love with me. I am really the one who is a loser! Not Naruto!_

"Sasuke…" Sasuke jumped with feeling a hand rub her back. "You have it all wrong. Sure, you are not like other girls, but the other girls are different from each other as well. Everyone is unique, but that is why we also stress cooperation exercises in the academy."

"C-Cooperation e-exercises?" Sasuke stuttered, tears falling down her cheeks. "H-How do those r-relate to the fact I am an f-failure of a-a woman?"

"Well, exactly, that's the point. You can't do everything alone. Even as a ninja, you still need tools like kunai, right? Well, you get those from the blacksmith. You need food to keep yourself going. You get those from the farmers who grow the produce and the shops who sell the produce and other items. Even ninja can't be good at everything. Think about what Naruto's talents are outside of his weaknesses as the deadlast at the academy."

"He's good at pulling pranks and running away." Sasuke said, calming herself down a little. _But, that's right. I can't make kunai or food. I have to get it from someone else. However, how does that go with being a ninja who fights on their own?_

"Correct. In fact, if he focused on that for being a ninja, he could be an excellent sabotage specialist. He is good at sneaking around and pulling off traps. However, this also makes him weak in direct combat unless he figured out how to use his trickster habits to help him in that. However, that's where you, someone who is great at combat, comes in and would be able to support him. If you two work together to cover the other's weaknesses and strengthen your talents, you become a very powerful unit due to your skills work together compared to being alone. It's the same for couples including husbands and wives."

"Really? How?" Sasuke blinked, never thinking of working with others like that. _Even though I can pull traps, they are straightforward and smarter enemies probably could read them. Naruto, on the other hand, is random as hell with his pranks and probably make some unexpecting traps. I guess Iruka is right in that regard._

"Well, you both help each other to have a happy, healthy relationship. You both are able to do things the other can't. I know of mothers who can't cook or clean to save their lives, but their husbands make up for it. Sometimes the mothers and wives are perfect at cooking, but can't clean and such. Just like different ninja have to rely on other ninja to help cover their weaknesses, so does wives and husbands have to find that balance in their lives of who is good at what and who is not along with helping each other even if not go at something… But, Sasuke, where the hell did you get the idea that you have to be a perfect wife? And need to be able to cook and clean to make Naruto happy?" Iruka asked, giving Sasuke a skeptical look.

"All my research," Sasuke said, pointing at her loaded bookshelf of self-help books, manga, and so much more. All on romance and relationships, "I only have one chance to make sure I make my relationship with Naruto work! If I can't, someone else will come in and take Naruto from me or Naruto will forever hate me! I really like, no, I love Naruto, and I don't want to lose him." Sasuke sniffled, her tears coming back as well. She felt Iruka get up. _He must think it is impossible for me to have Naruto stay with me._ Sasuke simply buried her face into her knees with hearing Iruka laughed. _Of course, I suck as a girl, so Naruto would never want me._

"Sasuke! You're taking this way too seriously!" Sasuke blinked, looking at the chuckling Iruka. The sensei was flipping through the books. "These are all dramatized versions of romance. They don't happen in real life…. At least, all the time."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke growled, glaring at her teacher. "Then why are there so many things that overlap with them! They have to be true!"

"Sadly, romance and love is not like this." Sasuke blinked as Iruka sat down back on the bed. "The truth is love and romance is not perfect or predictable. Heck, it is far from perfect. Real love is a mess. You will have moments you feel much like you are in these books. However, you will have times where you hate the one you love and even fight. There is a time you will drive each other crazy and possibly break your heart over and over again... But it is those moments that help strengthen your bonds and even make the good moments even more worthwhile."

"Iruka," Sasuke whispered, wide eyed at her teacher.

"But, the most important thing is nothing is perfect. If you keep trying so hard to be perfect, then you will just keep falling on your face. That might be why Naruto is so grumpy. You're getting on his nerves with pushing this too fast." Iruka sighed, ruffling Sasuke's hair. "This is why I was glad to see Naruto and you dating now. The thing about life is you have many tries at trying to get what you want. Sure, some of those tries might result in you losing the chance to ever do it again, sometimes permanently, but it also opens new chances for you to try. It's sort of the reason why the academy really exists. It allows you to try over and over again to find out your skills and abilities so that you can better go out as a ninja without having to make such mistakes on the battlefield. Where it could cost the lives of your teammates and yourself. I mean, think what would happen if a team of ninja could not work together to deal with a problem none of them could solve on their own?" Iruka asked.

"They would die or best case, get injured badly." Sasuke said, sitting up. "But, now I have no idea of how to please Naruto and make sure he becomes my husband. I thought there was a clear path like the academy has." Sasuke pouted, looking down.

"Nope. The academy is also not a clear cut path." Sasuke looked at Iruka in shock. "The academy is a basic path, but it is so you can begin your own path. You will hit dead ends that force you to change your path or even deal with obstacles that seem impossible, but there is no true map for anyone's life. It's the same with romance. However, if you want a basic path to start on for Naruto, maybe you should try to ask him what he would like. You will be surprised how much you can learn from simply asking… Same goes when being a ninja or spying in another country. I could have saved myself from some big issues with spying with basic questions." Iruka sheepishly laughed at his own experiences. "However, you can't keep trying to do everything by yourself and be perfect doing it. You'll burn yourself and others around you out if you do."

"Iruka-sensei," Sasuke looked down, blushing, "Thank you." Sasuke squeaked while smiling. _I never realize that… I guess because I been so blinded by my goals to kill that man and revive the clan that I never realized I was harming both myself and others in the process. I been too afraid to make any mistakes that I been actually holding myself back… Ah, did he do that on purpose?_ Sasuke pondered before hearing the door open.

"Ah, this is where you two were at." Sasuke blushed, seeing Naruto walked in with a cloth basket full of folded clothes. He had his clothes back on and put the basket on Sasuke's bed. "I was starting to think I scared you both out of the house."

"Ah, no." Iruka said, chuckling at Naruto. "We just got well out of your way. I am sorry for making you have to clean up those messes by yourself."

"Ah… About that…" Naruto sheepishly laughed before clapping his hands and bowing. "I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry?" Sasuke asked, cocking her head. _Is he feeling bad for getting mad at Iruka-sensei and me?_

"Oh, dear. You made the messes worse, huh?" Iruka sighed, though gave a look of understand to the blond.

"No… I overdid it." Naruto said while looking away with an embarrassed looked on his face.

"Overdid it?" Iruka and Sasuke asked, looking at each other in confusion.

* * *

 **Ch.4**

"Naruto, you did all this!" Naruto looked down, blushing in embarrassment and remorse as Iruka looked around Sasuke's home.

"A-Amazing," Sasuke stuttered, gob smacked with seeing her home sweep, mop, dusted, and practically sparkling clean on the first floor. "This place hasn't been like this since Mom died!"

"Sorry! I got carried away!" Naruto bowed, apologized.

"Carried away? How the hell can you clean like this?" Iruka asked in shock, glaring at Naruto. "And why the hell is your apartment such a mess if this is carried away?"

"I can stand being in filth if I am not around it all the time. Once I am stuck in my apartment for half a day, though, I can't stand it and clean up like this." Naruto slumped, knowing all too well why Iruka was mad. _I power clean when I get going and it wipes me out afterwards. Hence I don't like doing it all the time._ Naruto thought, letting out a tired sigh.

"So, if I trap you in my apartment for half a day with tutoring, you'll clean mine?" Iruka smirked with an evil glint in his eye.

"Hell no! I'll just give you an even bigger mess!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Iruka. However, he was shocked when Sasuke grabbed his hand. _Ah, shit! Now Sasuke's going to be mad as I been all through her stuff and even washed her dirty laundry._ Naruto trembled in horror. Girls hated boys even looking at their underwear. Just touching it was a death sentence as Naruto discovered never to use such for pranks.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto blinked as this time Sasuke bowed. "I never really thought of your feelings and forced you to be my boyfriend! Can you forgive me?"

"Wait… What?" Naruto stood there in shock. _D-Did Sasuke just admit she was wrong? Holy crap, is the world ending?_

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Iruka asked, pale with seeing Naruto look out the window. "Wait a second... Sasuke, what do you mean you forced Naruto into being your boyfriend?" Iruka asked, giving Sasuke a stern sensei's glare.

"Ha ha ha. When Naruto found out I was a girl... I kind of pushed him into being my boyfriend. He's the only guy who accepted I was a girl." Sasuke blushed, looking away in terror. She yelped when Iruka bopped her across the head with a fist.

"No wonder Naruto's been on edge! You can't force love to happen! It happens naturally be it blooms early or late." Naruto snickered with seeing Sasuke scolded by Iruka. "The same goes with friendship and forming bonds. Often times, forcing them results in bad waters including making them enemies."

"I don't want Naruto as my enemy!" Naruto blinked as Sasuke was actually crying. "I really do like Naruto. Even when people put him down, he always gets back up with a grin. I always had a crush on him and always mad at myself that I let my own nervousness from speaking with him."

 _Huh?_ Naruto blinked, noticing the blush on Sasuke's face. _She really has a crush on me like Hinata did? A real one, not a fake one like the one I was thinking?_

"So… When I realized I was relaxed around him when he accepted I was a girl… I did not want to let the chance go. I wanted Naruto to love only me. I was scared of anyone else taking him from me." Sasuke mumbled, trying to fight back the tears. "I'm sorry."

"There, there." Iruka sighed, ruffling Sasuke's hair gently. "But, I do believe Naruto deserves the apology. I mean, think how freaked out he had to have been trying to deal with you."

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Sasuke bowed repeatedly at Naruto, "Can you forgive me?"

"Hm…" Naruto frowned, looking at Sasuke who had tears in her eyes. _When I think about it, I kind of didn't think of your feelings as well. I mean, I was so focused avoiding the problems you were giving me... That I failed to realize you were just trying your hardest to make me happy. And just earlier, I was trying to cheat on you to get you out of my hair._ Naruto looked down, biting his lip.

"Hey, Naruto, give her a chance." Naruto looked at Iruka, who was giving him a brotherly smile. "She is just like you, though only now she's realizing she makes mistakes as well and needs to learn from them as well."

 _Mistakes?_ Naruto blinked before letting out a chuckle. _Ah, true, this whole relationship came out of a mistake on my part. I should at least take responsibility for it._

"Alright," Naruto sighed, seeing Sasuke perk up. "But only if you never cook for me again! Promise and I will forgive you!" Naruto shouted, doing an overlord roar while pointing at Sasuke. "Ah, except for rice balls and what I deem is edible… Rather figure out know what you can cook before you become a real ninja."

"Hai!" Sasuke squealed in shock.

"Also, I get to decide if I choose to continue this relationship or not." Sasuke instantly paled at Naruto. "Right now, I just want a rest after today, so I will tell you tomorrow if I will go with it or not."

"Okay… You do have the right on that," Sasuke groaned, trying to keep her tears back.

"Well, for one thing, Naruto, if you can't make the cut as a ninja, you will make an awesome house husband." Naruto froze with hearing Iruka whistle. "Do you know how many women love a man who can take care of a house? Makes me wonder if you're good with kids as well."

"A-Ah, yeah." Naruto trembled, _Wait, don't tell me… The reason Hinata denied the date…_

"Huh? What's wrong, Naruto?" Iruka asked as Naruto motioned him to lean down to his face.

"Iruka-sensei, what a bi?" Naruto whispered and saw Iruka went beet red.

"W-Where did you learn that term?" Iruka stuttered, wide eyed in shock.

Knew it, Naruto slumped over in despair. "Not saying… But, your reaction tells me exactly what it means." _Hinata didn't want to break it to me I am a better husband than a ninja! She did not want to ruin my dream of being Hokage. She must of seen me dating Sasuke and hence thought I was taken!_ Iruka blinked in confusion at the now two depressed students before him.

 **-Page Break-**

"Huh? What's this?" Iruka blinked, finding at bento in his mailbox in the teacher workroom. He noticed a folded note on it. _I wonder who made this for me? Let alone managed to sneak it in here considering the security measures._ Iruka instantly froze, _Ah, right Naruto… Dammit, he better not be pranking me for what happened yesterday!_ Iruka thought before opening the note. He blinked, noticing it was written in pencil and clearly been rewritten several times.

 _"Dear Iruka-sensei: Sorry if this spooks you since I haven't played any pranks on you for a while, but this is not a prank. I wanted to apologize for dragging you into the mess Sasuke and I made. And also say thank you. I guess just as Sasuke was too focused on trying to please me...I was too focused trying to stay out the messes her one-sided love was causing to really see her feelings as well. I've decided to give Sasuke another chance and maybe be a real couple instead of just it being one-sided. Who knows, it might work out or not. As thanks, I made you a bento along with one for Sasuke today. Again, sorry and thanks, Naruto."_ Iruka smiled at the note before opening the bento.

"Heh heh." Iruka grinned, seeing a nicely made bento. _Well, seems being a teacher has more rewards than just seeing students succeed in their hard work. I might go eat in the classroom and catch Naruto before lunch is over with to thank him for the bento._ Iruka thought, walking out of the classroom.

 _Though, I am glad I was able to help Sasuke and Naruto out. I was a bit worried with leaving those two depressed yesterday._ Iruka let out a sigh of relief. _I just realize I never really helped out my students outside of academics. But, then again, they rarely run to me for their problems outside of school. Maybe I should do this more often as I feel quite great now._

"Iruka-sensei! Naruto is messing with Sasuke-kun!" Iruka blinked, seeing Sakura before him and pointing to the classroom.

 _Ah, that's can't be right._ Iruka thought, walking to look through the open door. _Oh, dear lord._ Iruka thought, pale with seeing Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other. The intense aura actually scaring some of the students who were slowly evacuate the classroom to keep from setting the seeming explosive tag about to go off.

"S-Sensei, could you stop Naruto before Sasuke-kun gets in trouble!" Ino shouted, thought trembling like Sakura behind the door frame.

"W-What are they fighting about?" Iruka asked, though also fearful of stepping into the classroom. _Seems Sasuke has a fury mode like Naruto. This is one time I rather let them duke it out than be the mediator!_

"Don't know! They just opened up their bentos, deciding to eat in the classroom and then began to mumble to each other before this happen!" Sakura said, her voice trembling with her fear.

"Their bentos?" Iruka asked before focusing chakra to his ears with realizing both were mumbling.

"Tomatoes go with dried skipjack tuna flakes." Sasuke gritted her teeth, glaring right at Naruto. She held a tanuki themed rice ball that had a bite in it in her hand.

"Hell no! That's weird! Miso is the way to go!" Naruto hissed back, the two seeming to have sparks coming from where their glares meet.

"That's too much like ramen! Even natta sounds better filling than that!"

"Then how about I make shiotaka rice balls? Nice and fishy!"

"Ack! That's way too much fish and salt! Pickled vegetables and fruit are better than that!"

 _They are bickering over rice ball filling!_ Iruka stood there with a blank look on his face, listening to the two mumble in a low voice over their issue. _Ah, that's right. Sasuke's can only cook simple dishes like scrambled eggs and rice balls from what I learned yesterday, so they are bickering over her strong point… But, isn't something like this happens after marriage and in old age?_

"Iruka-sensei, you might want to stop them before a fight break up," The well covered Aburame Shino said, pointing at the classroom door. "It is like two wasps about to fight over their territory."

Iruka looked into the classroom, seeing no other students but Sasuke and Naruto in there. He then simply closed the door, making the students with him sweat at him with cheap looks. "Wait till after lunch to go in there. This is one of those times where leaving them alone is the best answer. They will cool down by the time lunch is over." Iruka sheepishly said to his students.

"But Sasuke-kun-"

"They are not going to fight." Iruka said, holding his hand up in reassurance. "At least, as long as no one throws a lit match in that room to get them to. Though, if they do, neither of them will get in trouble seen I saw it first and did not stop it. Now excuse me, I believe we all should eat our lunches before lunch time is over." Iruka said with walking off. Feeling the stares he was getting, he let out a sigh.

 _They probably think I am a coward because of that._ Iruka thought in defeat, making it back to the safety of the teacher workroom.

"Oh, hey, rare to see you eat lunch here, Iruka." Mizuki said, looking up from his desk in the room. Iruka sat in his desk right next to Mizuki. "You usually eat in the cafeteria or one of the classrooms."

"Yeah. I just wanted a little privacy today." _And to get away from the looks I am probably going to get all day after that._ Iruka added in his thoughts, opening his bento and breaking his chopsticks to eat.

"Well, hello. Nice bento you got there," Mizuki said with a grin, "Finally doing it, huh?"

 _What are you talking about?_ Iruka thought before realizing something. "Oh, hey, Mizuki, you have a girlfriend, right?"

"Ah, yeah, though, things have been a little rocky of late." Mizuki sighed, shrugging, "Downside of being a teacher is all this work, you know. Makes it hard to spend time with her."

"True," Iruka slumped some, taking a bit out of a rolled egg with stir-fried vegetables finely chopped in it. _I really shouldn't have help Naruto and Sasuke out when I have no experience in love myself! I probably just screwed them over big time. Now their relationship will really tank._

"So, who is the lucky one?" Mizuki asked, tapping his elbow to Iruka.

"Lucky one?" Iruka asked before shaking his head. "Oh, Mizuki what have you… Nevermind," Iruka sighed, not noticing the confused look from Mizuki. Iruka slumped over. _I can't ask Mizuki how to fix Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. Thinking about it, I am already 23 and never dated before due to either being a class clown or working as a ninja or teacher!_

"Is there something wrong?" Mizuki asked before smirking, "Or is it you are having those kind of issues?"

"Yeah," Iruka sighed without noticing the evil look on Mizuki's face, _I thought I had being a teacher down pat, but guess like my students, I been falling to realize my students need to grow more than just as ninja, but also people. Me included. Even after all these years as a teacher... Why can't I do this right?_


End file.
